Generally, this invention pertains to a sheet, which is fluid-impervious where not penetrated. This invention provides a grommet, which adheres to one expansive surface of the sheet, which may be an elastomeric grommet, and which is adapted to provide a fluid-tight seal around an object penetrating the sheet, in a region outlined by the elastomeric grommet. In a specific application, this invention pertains to a protective garment, which is made from such a sheet, for a firefighter, a rescue worker, a chemical worker, or another worker working in a hazardous environment.
Commonly, when working in a hazardous environment, which may be oxygen-deficient or which may expose occupants to toxins, pathogens, or other hazards, a worker wears a protective garment, which is made from sheets of fluid-impervious films or from sheets of fluid-impervious fabrics. Such protective garments are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,851, 4,864,654, and 6,364,980, which disclose suitable films, fabrics, and laminates and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,654, it is known for a worker wearing a protective garment, as described above, to wear a self-contained breathing apparatus, which comprises an air bottle, among other elements, and all elements of which are worn within the protective garment. Various closures are provided, which enable the wearer to don the self-contained breathing apparatus, to doff it, and to change its air bottle.
This invention begins with a sheet, which is fluid-impervious where not penetrated, which may be made from any suitable film, fabric, or laminate, as discussed above, and which has two expansive surfaces. This invention provides a grommet, which adheres to one of the expansive surfaces of the sheet and which may be an elastomeric grommet made from neoprene or from any other, suitable, elastomeric material. The grommet, which outlines a region on the fluid-impervious sheet, is adapted to provide a fluid-impervious seal around an object penetrating the region outlined by the grommet and fitting tightly through the grommet. Preferably, the grommet is annular and, when flattened and before being penetrated, the region outlined by the grommet is circular.
This invention can be advantageously embodied in a protective garment, a portion of which is made from such a sheet, for a firefighter, a rescue worker, a chemical worker, or another worker working in a hazardous environment, which may be oxygen-deficient or which may expose occupants to toxins, pathogens, or other hazards, particularly but not exclusively if the protective garment is combined with a breathing or air-filtering apparatus comprising elements inside the protective garment, elements outside the protective garment, and a tube connecting the inside and outside elements. Thus, if the tube penetrates the region outlined by the grommet and fits tightly through the grommet, the grommet provides a fluid-impervious seal around the tube.